Chpt4 Episode 3: “Back in the Past”
Chpt4 Episode 3: “Back in the Past” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. Plot Hunter is asleep as Kurt sneaks out to meet with Ruby and tells her about Lilith’s masterplan is to release Lucifer. She insists on tracking down Lilith at once and try to stop her from breaking the seals. Kurt agrees and both then drives off. With Hunter asleep, Castiel drops in on him and wakes him. The angel tells him that he has to "know the truth" then touches Hunter's forehead and sends him to a bizarre place where everything is old fashioned. Hunter waking up on the side of a street bench then heads into a diner nearby and chats with a young guy sitting next to him asking what date it is. Only to find out from the newspaper that the man is holding turns out to be 1976 and him to be located in Lawrence, Kansas. A man calls out “Winchester” towards Hunter, him and the young man simultaneously look at the person calling out to them then approaches the man next to Hunter. Only to find out to the man next to him is his father John Winchester. Hunter is mind blown when he figures out what’s going on now that he was sent back in time to the 70’s. Hunter then runs into Castiel as he follows his father around, and the angel once again cryptically tells him that he has to “know the truth about what happened.” He then vanishes. Hunter then follows his young father to a car lot, where he suggests him to buy the '67 Chevy Impala instead of an old truck. Hunter introduces himself as “Dean Hasselhoff” and assures John that the car will still be bad-ass after 40 years. Hunter tries to get info about the mysterious event he has to stop, but John hasn't smelled any sulfur or noticed any strange happenings lately. He tells his dad to take care of himself then walks away. Hunter continues to follow his father around with his newly bought Chevy Impala and is waiting for someone outside a house. A blonde young woman walks out of the house, Hunter is stunned when he realizes that the young woman that his father is waiting turned out to be his young mom, Mary. He follows them to a diner and watches them through the window. When Mary excuses herself, John makes sure that the engagement ring in his pocket is still there. Meanwhile, Mary stealths up behind Hunter outside and demands to know why Hunter is following them. He doesn't have a chance to respond before she starts wailing on him. He finally manages to restrain her, grabs her arm and notices that she's wearing a charm bracelet that he recognizes it to be a morpher. He steps back in astonishment, realizing that she is a Power Ranger. Hunter follows Mary home and goes inside to meet her father, Samuel Campbell. He's training his daughter in being a Power Ranger, and Hunter convinces him that he's also a Ranger with his knowledge of vampire slaying. Though Samuel doesn't trust others to side along with his daughter. Mary's mother, Hannigan, is a bit more friendly and invites Hunter to stay for dinner. Samuel is currently helping his daughter look into a farmer's mysterious death, suspect it’s some sort of monster, but he'd rather have Mary act as his partner on the case than Hunter. Samuel and Mary go to the farm, where Samuel poses as a priest to get close to the widow. He's shocked to find Hunter already there, also impersonating as a priest, but he rolls with the surprise fairly well. The widow claims everything was perfectly normal before the farmer died, but Mary learns that the farmer’s son made a deal with a stranger, praying for his father to stop beatings that took place in the household. The son told them he'd come back to collect something in about ten years. Describing the stranger to have yellow eyes. Hunter concludes that the boy had sold his soul to Azazel. They return back to the Campbell’s home where Hunter tries to explain the yellow-eyed demon to them. Mary and Samuel have never heard of the demon before, so Hunter makes a plan to get the Colt that still exists in that time and kill the yellow-eyed demon as soon as possible. He then shows them the journal of his father that he carries with him which came in handy since it has info about all of the whereabouts of the yellow-eyed demon that came to visit every location in the past. But lies to them by claiming that his father was some sort of “psychic”. Hunter goes up to Mary before he leaves and tells her that he approves of her relationship with John, which is when Hunter's future mother reveals that her boyfriend is planning to propose soon. Mary says that John is sweet, optimistic and "everything a Ranger isn't," and she can't wait to run off with him to escape the Ranger lifestyle she has. Before Hunter departs, he tells Mary not to get out of bed on that fateful night in 1983. "No matter what you hear or what you see, promise me you won't get out of bed," he tells her. She then agrees. Hunter then rides off to the location of the previous owner of the Colt, Daniel Elkins, where Castiel reappears to Hunter. Then asks why doesn’t he help him hunt down the yellow-eyed demon to prevent anything that’s happening in the present timeline. But Castiel explains that what Hunter is doing is wrong and asks him if he’s careless enough that altering the future means he and Kurt never become Power Rangers, and that all the people he and Kurt saved will die. Hunter shows to care a lot about the lives of the people they’ve saved, but again, he states that he cannot let his parents die in the future. Then Castiel says to him it’s his choice. Then vanishes. While Hunter manages to steal the Colt from Daniel Elkins' safe but is held at gunpoint by him. Informing him that he needs it to kill the demon he’s hunting down. Elkins’ then understands his situation and lets him borrow it for the meantime. Mary then discovers that the demon is currently going to be at her friend's house from a list of addresses that Hunter left behind before he left. She rushes over to jump in the fray along with Samuel. The demon posing as a salesman to a woman and trying make a deal with Mary’s friend. Samuel arrives to the scene and shoots the demon with a shotgun but is no match for him. Mary bursts in from behind and stabs Azazel and beats on him several times but has no affect, is soon then overpowered by him. The demon immediately gets a shine out of her claiming her to be a favorite of his. Hunter arrives just in time and points the Colt at Azazel as he is holding Mary hostage. Is then surprised to see Hunter holding the Colt, immediately exits the body he’s possessing then takes off in a air vent. They arrive back to their home, but Mary sneaks out to meet with John. As Hunter tries to tell Samuel that they have to kill the demon to save Mary's life. He then confesses that Mary is his mother, meaning that he is his grandson from the future. And that she's destined to be killed in 1983. Samuel thinks he's crazy, but Hunter is persuasive and convinces him that it's time to kill the yellow eyed demon once and for all. When Samuel tries to get his hands on the Colt, he reveals to Hunter that he’s the yellow-eyed demon now possessing his grandfather. He pins him against the wall with his telekinetic power as Hunter loses grip on the Colt. He thanks Hunter for revealing what the future holds now. Azazel asks Hunter if he's one of his “kids with special talents”, but gets a quick sniff on Hunter, only to realize that he's not. Hunter figures out that the demon has been playing matchmaker and hooking up parents to create his own master race of Power Rangers. Yellow eyes explains that in 10 years he'll show up to pour some demon blood into the mouths of the children he’s chosen, not to find a leader for his demon army like Hunter and Kurt long assumed, but for something much bigger. Hunter then reveals to him that he's the one who kills him. Azazel then jabs a knife into the gut of Samuel, so he'll die once he exits his body. As Hannigan sneaks from behind and tries to shoot the possessed Samuel with the Colt, he sends her flying out of the window then immediately vanishes. Hunter now released against the walls rushes over to her only to find her dead from the impact. He realizes he needs to rush over to his mother now to save her from Azazel. As John and Mary share a romantic moment in the Impala by the lake, Samuel interrupts and yanks her out of the car. As John tries to get her out of his hold, he immediately snaps John's neck. She rushes down to him, as he reveals to Mary that he’s the yellow eyed demon possessing her father and tells her that her parents are dead too. He torments her that now she’s all alone, but also explains that he can bring John back to life if she simply agrees to make a little deal with him. He doesn't want her soul, but a permission to visit her in 10 years. He promises no one will get hurt as long as her relationship with John isn't interrupted, without any other choice, she takes the deal. Hunter then shows up a moment later to kill the demon, but then Azazel exits Samuel’s body leaving him to die. Hunter in agony, drops the Colt, realizing he had failed to save his mother. But then John quickly wakes up back to life on Mary’s arms, at the same time, Castiel appears to Hunter and brings him back to the future. Castiel goes on to explain that Hunter couldn't have changed history even if he wanted to. Hunter: “I couldn't stop any of it. She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?” Castiel: “Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it.” Hunter: “What? Then send me back at that moment so I can fix it.” Castiel: “Destiny can't be changed, Hunter. All roads lead to the same destination.” Hunter: “Then why'd you send me back?” Castiel: “For the truth. Now you know why everything we do.” Hunter: “What the hell are you talking about?” Castiel looks at the other bed, which hasn’t been slept in, and Hunter follows his gaze. Hunter: “Where's Kurt?” Castiel: “Now we know why Azazel targeted your family and Kurt in his past life as your little brother. What we don't know is why – what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up.” Hunter asks for Kurt’s location one more time then gives him an address on where he’s at. Castiel goes on to tell Hunter: “Kurt is headed down a dangerous path, Hunter, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will.” Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse